Starlight
Starlight, labeled as The Flower Child, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Angry Birds. Biography Starlight is a hippie girl. Her parents lived the perfect life back at the 70’s, and they have never forgotten this. They still live as hippies, and influenced their children to live like hippies too. Starlight’s grandparents oppose the hippie lifestyle of their daughter and grandchildren, and they always try to convince Starlight and her siblings to live with them. Starlight’s parents don’t believe in the educational system and oppose the government, but her grandparents convinced them to let Starlight go to school. She doesn’t has a TV, but she has watched Total Drama Island once while on a friend’s house, and she loved the show, because they were so close to the nature and animals. Starlight joined Total Drama with the help of a friend. After she heard the new season would take place in an island, she had to sign up to be closer to the nature. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Starlight arrived in Arriving at Paradise Falls waiting for fun. In The Alive Host’s Chest, Starlight was very shown cheering on Woodrow in the first challenge. He was able to complete it, gaining a kiss on the cheek by Starlight. Later, on her turn, a shark was about to attack her, but once she showed kindness towards the animal, it decided to help her. In Rowing in the Deep, during a conversation, Cliff and Starlight found out they shared a lot in common. She said in the confessional that she liked both Woodrow and Cliff, but they were just friends. Later, her team lost the challenge, but Starlight was safe for that night. In Project Next Top Model, Helen offered an alliance to the Angry Birds' girls. Both Starlight and Mona refused the offer. Starlight was confused about her feelings in Be A-Mazed!, something Woodrow noted. In I Survived a 20 Questions Game Show, Starlight complimented Woodrow's leading skills. Later, when Woodrow noted their team had one less member than the other team, Starlight said they should try their best to win the next challenges. It worked, as her team ended up winning the challenge, and Chris revelead they would receive packages from home as a reward. Starlight received a headband. Cliff confronted Starlight in Scavenger Manhunt, telling her she was acting weird around him. She said she was just worried about her family, to wich the boy agreed on. She then said on a confessional that she was feeling bad about lying for Cliff and Woodrow. During the challenge, Starlight opened the treasure chest, giving her team the win. Starlight, Cliff and Woodrow had a conversation together in Super Drama Bros. She later commented her relationship with them in a confessional. Catheryn, who was spying on her, heard everything. At breakfast, Catheryn told everyone about the love triangle, shocking many and making Cliff and Woodrow devasted. Starlight ran away, crying. She joined her team before the challenge started, receiving several glares. Starlight later got to explain the situation to Woodrow and Cliff. Woodrow ended up forgiving her, since she was able to admit her mistake and apologize. She asked to spend her last day with them, since she knew she'd be voted off. Woodrow accepted, but Cliff just walked away. Later, on the elimination ceremony, Starlight was voted off. A shocked Woodrow said he convinced their teammates to give her a chance, but Starlight replied by saying she asked to be voted off. Before she left, Cliff decided to forgive her. She left the island smiling. Starlight returns to the finale, And the Winner Is.... She greets everyone upon arriving, and says that, while she doesn’t know either finalists that much, she chooses to support Alice for their shared love of nature. She then looks at the camera and tells the audience to save the manatees. Audition Tape A girl with long, brown hair is seen in the middle of a forest. A parrot is at her shoulder, and a bear is sleeping next to her. "It's on," A female voice says. The brown-haired girl says, "Hi, I'm Starlight. And I really want to be on this next Total Drama season. I've seen Total Drama ISland once, and I really liked it. My friend told me it had three more seasons, but I haven't seen it, since I don't have a TV." She giggles, and continues, "So, I want to join, because I want to be closer to the nature, and make some friends, perhaps." She makes the peace sign. "Peace out!" Trivia *Starlight was the fourth contestant eliminated from her team, and the eighth contestant eliminated overall. She received two shells. *Starlight and Orlando are the only characters not in the original version of the history. They were add to the cast much later. *Starlight's favorite singer, Janice Jopolyn, is a reference to Janis Joplin. *Starlight originally was going to have a relationship with Cliff. I decided to add Woodrow to the relationship and created the love triangle storyline. **The love triangle was created after I realized the three of them were the tallest characters. *I wasn't sure if I wanted Starlight to go out with Cliff, Woodrow or neither. I decided to go with Woodrow while I wrote chapter eight. *Starlight is a vegan. Gallery StarlightSwimSAI.png|Starlight in her swimwear. StarlightSleepSAI.png|Starlight in her sleepwear. Starlight.png|Starlight's original image. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories